


Tamed

by dani1314



Category: Death Note
Genre: F/M, I have a fluff obsession, Remember when nobody died in the series?, Well except for Raye. He's dead here. ha., and Light. idk I just want my children to be happy mmkay?, send help I am so disgusted with my self
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 16:32:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4399256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dani1314/pseuds/dani1314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mello's suffering from a dry cough. Naomi has taken it upon herself to help him feel more comfortable while he rests, but he may have something else in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tamed

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so glad to hear I'm not the only Naomi/Mello shipper in the world. Ahahaha. This is a repost of a prompt I posted last night on my Tumblr, which you can find here. http://dani-mynameforevermore.tumblr.com/post/124714198183/tamed-naomi-mello I am more than happy to take prompts for other ships but please message me to make sure I'm comfortable writing them. Next chapter of (Un)familiar Faces is coming soon. I just need to double check my research and stuff to make sure I don't screw up at the middle part of the story. Thanks for reading! 
> 
> -Dani

“Shit…”

Another cough forced Mello to sit up on the bed, raising a hand over his mouth until the spasms subsided. Upon hearing a knock at the door, he turned his head to see his girlfriend carrying a cup of tea in her hands. Her eyebrows knitted in concern and his gaze wavered, clearing his throat of the obstructions that irritated his throat.

“You’ll only make it worse if you keep clearing your throat like that.”

For a moment, he said nothing, blue-eyed gaze following Naomi’s movements up until she set the cup of tea on the nightstand. 

“Is there anything I can do for you?” 

He didn’t answer her right away. Rather, he shot her a pleading look, tilting her head to gesture to the spot on the bed next to him. Naomi pursed her lips and Mello forced another cough from his throat. 

“Relax, I’m not contagious.”

Knowing she’d have to comply sooner or later, she climbed onto the bed, laying her head against one of the pillows to make herself more comfortable. Mello sunk back in the bed, meeting Naomi’s gaze with a warmer expression. He soon outstretched his arm, sliding it towards the curve of his backside before pulling her closer.

“Hmm, looks like I’ve got you right where I want you.” 

A satisfied chuckle fell upon parted lips, leaning over to press them against Naomi’s temple. The older woman sighed in response.

“You’re supposed to be resting.”

“I am-”

Another fit of coughs forced him to move away from Naomi, expressing his discomfort with an exasperated groan. He turned towards the nightstand, leaning towards the cup of tea Naomi left for him. Carefully, he raised his head up to take a sip before setting the cup back on the nightstand. Though the taste was not all that pleasant, his throat felt a little less irritated. 

“Better?”

Mello glanced back at Naomi, making note of the pleasing grin on her expression. As usual, he’d delay a verbal response, opting instead to sink back into the bed. For a moment, he offered a warm stare at Naomi, letting her know how much he appreciated what she did for him. 

He leaned in towards her chin, lips soon peppering an array of butterfly kisses against her jaw, to which she’d response with content hums. Mello smirked against skin of her neck, reaching an outstretched hand to press against her cheek as he brushed a gentle thumb against her chin.

“Better.”


End file.
